


Jesse and the Doctor (The one where Mercy knows and Jesse can't handle it)

by CJaneway



Series: Milky Things [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Adult diaper, Bondage, Buttplugs, Diaper, Enemas, Hanzo keeps saying baby and it's hot, Jesse doesn't have prostate problems because daddy checks his prostate every day, Jesse is a honorably little abby boy, Jesse is good for his daddy, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Visit, Mercy knows but she's kind of professional, Omorashi, Sounding, Watersports, everyone is over 30, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Jesse has been called into the doctors office because Angela has noticed that he's filling out his clothes a bit more and wants to know about his diet. Jesse goes through a short medical exam. Mercy let's on that she knows. Hanzo is a daddy and takes it all in stride. (Mercy is just a medical professional, she doesn't join in on the depravity :P)Hoooboy, y'all. This is kinky as hell. Ok. If you guys thought that last one was bad, please bathe with me in depravity here. I am banging all my kinks around like a candybag of sin here. I don't want to hear shit about y'all not reading the tags and getting squicked xD





	Jesse and the Doctor (The one where Mercy knows and Jesse can't handle it)

Jesse was worried. Really worried. Not “Hana has eaten the entire stash of everyone’s gummies worried” more like “Gabriel is dressed in full reaper regalia and telling everyone shit is about to go down” worried.

Angela was worried about his diet.

Scratch that.

 _Dr. Ziegler_ was worried about his diet.

Apparently, Jesse had been filling in his chaps a little too well lately. So now there was a medical appointment scheduled, that coincidentally matched his Overwatch mandated check-up. (If anyone said anything about Angela being innocent, sweet and trustworthy Jesse would laugh before hiding somewhere). Hanzo, the cool ass motherfucker, just told him to tell the truth. That he’d increased his milk consumption because of a craving. Because Jesse McCree was ready to walk into the doctor’s office and proclaim that he loved drinking milk from his daddy’s tits several times a day because Hanzo tasted like heaven and made him into a blubbering little leaky mess. Not.

_Daddy’s milk._

The cowboy’s mind glazed over for a bit, but he shook himself out of it. It wouldn’t do to show up to an officially mandated appointment (any appointment at all! Something in the back of his mind screamed) with piss wet chaps and a hard on that could cut diamonds. He should have worn the black chaps, brown didn’t hide stains worth shit.

Jesse took a deep breath and focused on adult things, because he needed to be an adult now (He blamed Hanzo for making his little self so damn comfortable) and nothing could get in the way of that. He walked up to the med-bay and pushed the arrivals button. The doors parted.

“Jesse, so good to see you!” Dr. Ziegler (Jekyll and Dr. Hyde could learn thing or two from the Overwatch medic) said in a perfectly level tone of voice. Jesse wanted his daddy.

“I’m at your biddin’” He drawled, shoving all his insecurities and daddy-wants behind some mental barriers. The doctor gave a noncommittal hum. Hanzo had cleaned his baby boy out thoroughly yesterday, removed plugs and come, and sounds, and cages and made his little Jesse completely presentable. Jessy felt sad and empty, but realized that daddy was right: showing up plugged and full of milk and come wasn’t conductive to medical examinations. 

“Please sit.” She said, as she prepared the station next to the examination table. Jesse did, and thanked the gods he was nervous enough not to get hard, because Hanzo made him think of this dude name Pavlov. Jesse sat.

“I have noticed that your weight has gone up a little bit,” Dr. Ziegler went for the jugular (do no harm, my ass) “And I’m going to ask if you’ve had any changes to your diet?” Jesse was squirming inside, and trying his best to not show it (remember your Blackwatch training, boy!). The Cowboy took a deep breath and tried to strike a good balance between vague and actual information.

“Your heartbeat’s nice and steady.”

“Your blood sugar levels are elevated, but not by much, maybe drink less milk?”

“Your cholesterol is elevated; fatty drinks should be avoided.”

“Your lung capacity has improved, found something else beyond those nasty cigars to satisfy your oral fixation?”

“You’ve got a lot of bruising around your collarbone and down your spine. Please be careful.”

 “You have bruising across your buttocks, and mild lacerations, want some cream for that?”

“Your prostate is healthy, I don’t think it needs milking.”

“Your urethra is slightly distended, please come to me if you have any problems with incontinence, it’s nothing to be ashamed of”

“Here, I’ve written down everything and printed it with suggestions on how to correct the problems, however minor they are.” Dr. Ziegler sent Jesse to the dressing room with a smile. The cowboy got dressed so fast he almost threw out his back going at it. He was planning on bee-lining it straight out of medbay without having to look Dr. Ziegler (the bitch) in the eyes.

“Oh, and McCree?” Oh, god, please, no.

“If Hanzo needs a better fitting breast-pump, let me know.” Jesse ran like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

He fucking sprinted all the way back to his quarters (shiny lung capacity, ey?) and as he careened around the last corner, wonderful, _safe_ door in sight, he felt a strong hand clamp around his wrist and he was pulled backwards, his balance off like mad because of the sprint. He ended up with his face mashed into the brim of the Stetson, which was being bent out of shape by Hanzo’s chest. He could recognize that smell anywhere.

“Hello, baby boy.” That smooth voice made Jesse wobble anytime, anyplace. “Why are you running, is there any danger?” Jesse just held on and shook his head, his adult self just fucking off like a deadbeat dad going for cigarettes. He held up his medical evaluation for his daddy to see. The archer nuzzled his baby boy and started guiding them both the short way back to their quarters, it seemed his little had been through a lot during Dr. Ziegler’s examination.

He rolled the cowboy out of his clothes and into his diaper and onesie the second they hit home, swaddling him in blankets and putting him on the bed because apparently Jesse had a stronger aversion to medical examinations than he’d originally thought. He got the stuffie and pacifier just for good measure.

After his little cowboy was comfortable, Hanzo sat down to read the report and realized exactly what happened. Angela had probably known about what type of relationship went on between Jesse and himself, as a lot of the pointers were geared in that direction without being obvious. Jesse must have realized this and completely lost grip on his big-mask and had to run for cover. The archer didn’t blame the doctor any, if anything this showed a measure of support, but he wished she would have come to him first – he was an expert in everything Jesse after all.

He finished his read and went over to the bed, where Jesse was cooing and snuggling his favorite dragon toy.

“Baby, we have to have a conversation.” Jesse whined and burrowed further into his nest, his pacifier had slipped into the left corner of his mouth.

“Please, baby, talk to daddy.” Hanzo coaxed, he deliberately made his voice just a little deeper, which made the entire blanket covered lump on the bed _shiver_.

“Lady know.” His little prairie cub whimpered.

“Yes, but she wants to help.” Hanzo soothed, as he reached up to pet Jesse’s head.

“She touch poo-poo” his little boy continued, his baby voice muffled by the swaths of blankie he needed for safety.

“Yes, it says here she checked your prostate. The doctor says it’s fine. It’s because daddy keeps playing with it.” Hanzo kept cajoling, and Jesse giggled a little when he tickled behind he cowboys ear.

“She does say that you’re a hungry little boy.” The archer continued, and watched his little baby blanket burrito squirm a bit; Jesse tried to be modest, but he always drank _so much_. And wet even more after.

“And she says that hungry little boys need to work off their food.” Jesse burrowed further into the blankets.

“So whenever you eat now, hungry boy, you need to work for it.” Hanzo said and Jesse wasn’t sure how to feel about that, because his daddy was slipping off his shirt and his milk filled pecs made his mouth water. There were beads of pearly liquid clinging to his nipples and his little baby cock tried to harden inside his tightly wrapped nappies.

“Yes daddy.” Because a day without milk was a day not worth pursuing. The cowboy was willing and ready to do everything to be able to drink his daddy dry.

“Would you like to eat, hungry boy?” Hanzo asked, a smug smile crinkling his lips. Instead of answering, Jesse spat out his pacifier and tried to move into position, but all the blankets hindered his movements, so Hanzo just shifted his entire blanket wrapped baby boy onto his lap (and didn’t that make Jesse _weak_ ). The cowboy’s bearded face nuzzled into the milky pecs before latching, the sweet milk filling his mouth. He felt so safe and soft that time slipped away, diapered, blanket covered and held in daddy’s arms; this was the best. Daddy kept humming sweet things and stroking his face too, it was so nice. The swaddled baby didn’t even realize how much time had passed before his daddy used his strength (my daddy’s the strongest in the whole world) to shift Jesse around so he could drain the other tit.

When no more milk was forthcoming, Jesse settled down to rest, as was usual, but he started feeling colder. Daddy was unwrapping the blankets.

“No, hungry boy, you made a promise, and all good little boys keep their promises.” Jesse wanted to nap so bad, but daddy was right, he’d made a promise.

“Wait here, daddy is going to go get the exercise equipment” Hanzo left his partially blanketed little baby boy and went over to the toy box and grabbed a length of soft rope – he would keep it simple for his baby boy’s first training session. He went back to his little, who was sitting there, hairy limbs listless and eyes sleepy. He strode onto the bed so he could reach the sturdy hook in the roof, doubled the rope and secured it before letting it drop. He shuffled his sleepy baby boy to sit right where the rope hit the bed, facing the pillows.

“Sit up baby, I need you to kneel,” the archer coaxed, “I need at least ten centimeters between your diaper and the bed, beautiful boy.” Jesse was such a good boy, he complied immediately. “Now raise your hands, baby, just like when I dress you.” The daddy kept cajoling, and Jesse’s meaty paws went into the air. Hanzo quickly bound them with the rope hanging from the roof, making sure that the wrappings went down past the elbows to minimize the strain on his baby’s wrists.

“You’re going to work off the milk daddy just fed you, so be a good boy.” Jesse whimpered and looked at his daddy with hooded brown eyes. Hanzo thought he might have to get himself ready to help his baby boy train, but this sight alone was enough for his cock to plump up nicely.

“You want some dessert before we start, hungry boy?”

“Yes, daddy.” Hanzo undressed completely, his dick standing proud, and went to stand on the bed again, right in front of Jesse, who automatically started to seek out the hardness with his lips.

“That’s a hungry little boy, you know where dessert is.” Hanzo praised, and Jesse preened, as the archer gently pressed his hard-on downwards, so his little’s lips could wrap around it and suck. And dear god did that oral fixation translate from nursing to sucking cock, Hanzo could never get enough of seeing his little suck him down.

“Tastes salty daddy,” Jesse whispered as he briefly stopped sucking.

“That is because you had sweets for dinner, hungry boy.” And giving that answer _did_ something to the archer, something good.

“Ready for training now? Doctors’ orders.” Hanzo loved indulging his baby with his cock, but it was time his little baby boy worked for all the indulgences he’d showered on the little cowboy. Jesse looked like he wanted to protest, but the prairie cub was a good little boy, so he didn’t.

Hanzo laid down on the bed, quickly snagged the lube, and put his legs under Jesse’s diaper covered bottom and slid downwards on the bed until Jesse was sitting on his hips. He then removed the diapers with practiced ease, making Jesse’s dick slap down on the archer’s stomach, squeezing a whine from his baby’s throat. He squeezed some lube onto two fingers and reached behind his bound baby and shoved them into his hole, (the whimpers Jesse made drove Hanzo slightly insane). The cowboy was still sloppy (something Mercy must have noticed) And Hanzo grabbed his own dick, slathered the remnants of the lube all over it, and held his cockhead to Jesse’s winking hole.

“Sit down on daddy’s cock, baby, it is for your own good.” Hanzo murmured. His boy whined and gave up a full body shudder, as his dick twitched and spat pre-come onto the archer’s stomach. He pushed back against his daddy’s dick and started to warble, loudly, because it wasn’t often Jesse got the privilege of sitting on daddy’s dick. Most of the time he was full of milk and plugged shut.

“Good boy, such a good, honorable little boy” Hanzo whispered as Jesse’s sloppy hole engulfed his dick with ease. Hanzo was by no means small, but Jesse was used to a hefty load of liquid on the regular.

“You’re so well trained, honorable son, daddy could probably put his whole hand inside.” Hanzo whispered reverently, which made Jesse _clench_ (and boy would they be discussing that later).

“Now, you have to work off the food daddy so lovingly provided.” Hanzo whispered as he smacked Jesse on one ass-cheek, making his boy twitch upwards.

“Ride daddy, like a good little cowboy, show me how honorable you can be.” And Jesse did. His meaty thighs strained as much going up as coming down, and he warbled so nicely, much more vocal than usual, and strained down and took Hanzo in so well. It quite frankly amazed the archer that this was what his life had ended in: being a big to the most beautiful, responsive little on the planet.

Every time Jesse sank down he stayed down a little longer, his muscles were getting weary, but Hanzo kept smacking him to get him to move, so his thighs and ass were rosy red already.

“Daddy~!” Jesse shrieked as he smacked down onto Hanzo’s hips one last time.

“You going to come, honorable boy?” Hanzo asked as he grabbed Jesse’s hips and started thrusting upwards, angling his hips just right, feeling the wet channel part for every inward thrust.

“Yeeeeeesss~!” Jesse wailed as he seized up, the rope dancing in tune with his muscle contractions, as his cock painted Hanzo’s abs with sticky come. Hanzo let Jesse breathe for a moment but made no move to untie him.

“Daddy hasn’t come yet. Training isn’t over.” And the archer would never admit to the fact that the slight look of desperation that colored Jesse’s eyes turned him on like crazy. His baby mumbled something.

“What was that, baby?” Hanzo asked.

“G’ta pee.” Jesse whispered. He hid his blushing face in his own shoulders.

“Training isn’t over.” Hanzo said firmly, “If you can hold it, hold it, if not you just have to pee all over daddy, because training isn’t over until daddy has fed your butt with his come.” The archer laid down the law and watched his baby boy squirm like he hadn’t come just a few minutes ago, and that softening cock was twitching violently as the cowboy ground down on Hanzo’s dick, all of his muscles clenching deliciously.

“Nooooo, daddy~!” Jesse whimpered as he undulated, his hands desperately holding on to the rope that tied them up.

“You need me to help you let go, baby?” Hanzo asked dangerously, and Jesse seized up again and writhed, his body and mind overstimulated.

“I am a honorable father, Jesse, and I will help you out.” The archer pressed a hand to Jesse’s lower stomach, feeling how his chubby, hairy belly tried to strain against his fingers. He kept pushing inwards, approximately around the bladder area, and felt Jesse shift violently while making a whole host of whimpering moans that couldn’t be made sense out of. Soon Hanzo felt the muscles under his palm twitch and a hot stream of piss started flowing from Jesse’s flaccid cock, washing away all the come on Hanzo’s stomach and soaking the bed completely. His baby kept whimpering and clenching, and it was all too much for the archer, he thrust up twice, gritting his teeth, and fed his baby’s bubble butt some come.

The cleanup would be hell, but judging by the smile on his baby boy’s face: it was worth it.

*

*

The Overwatch crew was throwing a party. More correctly: Reinhardt was throwing a party. That man always had an excuse, and today it was a day that ended with ‘Y’, and so it was done. 

“I’m glad you’re taking care of Jesse.” Angela commented, sipping her drink, like Jesse wasn’t even there.

“He is a hungry little boy,” Hanzo replied “And a daddy is honor bound to provide for _all_ of those hungers.” Hanzo pointedly, in view of Angela, squeezed Jesse’s ass. And Jesse didn’t even care that he was embarrassed, because Dr. Ziegler was fucking blushing and he could live on that for _years_.

Good daddy.

 


End file.
